1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to string instruments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved string instrument bridge apparatus wherein the same provides for a finger rest adjustably mounted relative to the fret structure for providing enhanced positioning of an individual's fingers for resting and proper orientation of the fingers for enhanced musical playing in a training and playing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various string instruments are utilized in the prior art, wherein the use of such instruments involves the agility, mobility, and training of the fingers of the playing hand to be positioned in a proper orientation relative to the associated string members of the instrument. Various instruments of the prior art are exemplified in use for various environments and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,510 to Ginex, et al. wherein the apparatus or method are illustrated for refinishing a finger board fret of a stringed instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,147 to Berardi sets forth a guitar mute formed of a tubular body of elasticized terry cloth material for muting the strings during playing and mounted in a surrounding relationship relative to the neck of a stringed instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,399 to McKibben sets forth a vibration dampener or a mute for use of a string instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,689 to Cacioppo, et al. sets forth a thumb rest for a musical instrument, wherein a plate member is mounted to a top surface of the string instrument spaced from the fret and string members thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved string instrument fret apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.